Pokemon: Alisha's Journey to The Unkown
by shaniaawakeandalive1
Summary: When the real Entei wakes up, Alisha have to transforms into her fake Entei form to stop him. Can she do it or will Entei destroy her and the Champions? This may or may not have a sequal. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Alisha was a 12-year-old girl, who is the Kalos Region Champion's daughter. Diantha went in her daughter's room and smiled warmly. "Morning, Mom." Alisha greeted. Diantha greeted her back. Alisha didn't need to be a Pokemon Trainer; she was a Hybrid. She perfered to be Legendary Dog Pokemon Entei. She transformed into that Pokemon and nuzzled her mother. She left quickly, leaving an a small gust of smoke. "Darn. I hate to do this to her, but I need to protect her.

Somewhere in Johto...

Tons of Unknown was floating over a tower which was encased in ice. The real Entei was encased in ice. But, then the ice started to crack. The ice finally cracked, freeing Entei from his prison. He roared. He fired an Flamethrower and then a Blast Burn. He ran out the tower and over the Region of Johto.

Meanwhile...

Alisha left the roar of the real Entei. "Damn it. He's awoke. I need to tell Mom, so she can get the United Champions together to help me get rid of him." She says, giving Entei a roar of her own. She ran to the nearest Pokemon Center in Lumiouse City. She went in and fanted of exhaxution. Nurse Joy realizes that it was Alisha.

"Alisha! Are you okay?" She asked, giving the now detransformed girl some water.

"Yeah, thanks. I need to warn Mom. Entei is coming."

A/n: I will write this and I lost my other amount with my Saint Tail stories.


	2. Calling Backup

After Alisha told her mother the news, Diantha was worried. "Don't worry , Mom. My Entei form can best him, maybe." Alisha resurred Diantha.

"I know that, but the champions? Are you sure you need us?" Diantha asked.

"Yes. Lance, Steven Stone, Cynthia, Alder, Iris, and you. The Champions Elite. Mom, I need this . Now please, please contact our friends and tell them that I need their help." Alisha told Diantha.

"I will call them." Diantha agreed.


	3. Meeting Raikou

After Alisha told Diantha to call the other Champions, Alisha went towards her house. On the way there, she meets Allie, her best friend. "Going to stop Entei?" Allie asked. Alisha was a bit doubtful, so she answered truthfully.

"You know what Allie, I don't now if I can even stop Entei. I'm the fake one and he's the real one." Alisha told Allie.

"I don't believe this! This is not the way the Alisha I know will act! She's brave and courgeous, even when things are not in her favor." Allie told Alisha. Alisha was shocked. She finally managed to call for backup, yet she couldn't get her act together. Alisha smiled and transformed into Entei.

"Thanks, Allie. I needed that. So, wanna come help us? You can help my Mom. I know she'll want extra help." Alisha told Allie.

"Really? Are you sure? I can really help?" Allie asked. Alisha smiled warmly.

"Sure. You can help us. We will need extra help, if we're facing Entei." Alisha told Allie. A Thundershock struck close to Allie and she squeled. Alisha got in front of the girl.

"You little girl!" A voice ranged out. Alisha knew that voice. A male's voice that sounded all the same as him.

"Raikou !" Alisha shouted. Said Pokemon came out and fired a Charge Beam at Allie. She screamed, and Alisha countered the Charge Beam with Flamethrower. The two Attacks collided and created some thick smoke.

"Alisha? What is that?" Allie asked. Alisha growled protectively.

"It's Entei's brother, Raikou! Get out of here, Allie! I want to come with you, but their sister will come. Don't worry about her though, because she's very friendly. Now, leave and find Suicune. She's blue and white and has a purple mane that floats above her head. Go!" Alisha ordered. Allie turned to run and looked back at Alisha. Alisha smiled that same smile that says,"I will be fine." Allie ran away, leaving Raikou to almost chase her, until Alisha stopped him with Flamethrower.

"What? She has left you alone. Don't you feel betrayed?" Raikou asked Alisha. She only growled in response. She fired a Blast Burn. Raikou took the Attack and laughed.

"Nope. I told her to leave and join up with your sister. She doesn't approve of this, now does she?" Alisha asked, smirking.

A/n: I am so enjoying writing this story. Alisha will fight Entei in the next chapter; also Allie will meet Suicune. So, see y'all later!


End file.
